Overcoming Reality
by Not A Droid
Summary: It's the Sci-Fi channel version of CM. After Doyle, a mysterious man named Archer changes the course of Reid and Emily's lives. It's an AU version of Post Lauren season 6
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: This is a kind of thought experiment on my part. Just imagine if CBS stopped producing Criminal Minds after the episode 'Lauren'. Imagine instead that another channel picked it up. Say, for example, the Sci-Fi picked it up. Suppose they brought back both JJ and Emily and planned to keep Seaver around for an extended period of time. Then the rest of the season might unfold like this._

_Just a warning, this is going to be a little like CM meets the Twilight Zone. So, I'll understand if that's not your cup of tea._

* * *

><p><em>Well, you've heard the expression 'His face would stop a clock'? Well, Harvey can look at your clock and stop it. And you can go anywhere you like — with anyone you like — and stay as long as you like. And when you get back, not one minute will have ticked by. ... You see, science has overcome time and space. Well, Harvey has overcome not only time and space — but any objections. <em>

_- Elwood P Dowd in the movie Harvey_

Emily Prentiss was dead. At least, that was the official story. That's what her friends, neighbors, family, and co-workers were told. She died at the hands of a terrorist named Ian Doyle, who escaped. So, as far as the civilian world was concerned, Emily Prentiss was dead.

Of course, that doesn't mean she was really dead. The real truth is that she was alive and living in Europe. It's important that fact is understood. While Emily was officially dead, she was living under a series of assumed names in Europe. Her death meant Doyle wouldn't be targeting her friends and associates. It also put her in a position to hunt Ian Doyle without his expecting it.

If you don't understand that was reality, what happens next won't seem that fantastic. It began with a simple conversation at a cafe in Paris. The woman once known as Emily Prentiss was sitting at a table outside a cafe, sipping coffee, when a voice said, "I'm glad you aren't watering that down with Splenda."

Emily looked up to see a tall, lean man in a white linen suit. Without her inviting him, he sat down.

"I mean, I think coffee should be enjoyed without diluting its greatness with cream, sugar or those God-awful sugar substitutes. Tell me the truth, Emily, isn't this better without Splenda?"

Emily looked at him and said,"You must have me confused with someone else, Monsieur." She discreetly reached for her gun underneath the table. She pointed it at him under the table.

"Now relax, Emily, I'm not one of Ian Doyle's associates. That's a very bad man. I wouldn't want to be in the same room as him for five minutes, let alone the length of time you spent with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You have me confused with someone else."

"Is that why you have your Glock pointed at me?" the man asked with amusement. Then he let out a little sigh. "Please, trust me. I need you to trust me."

"Why?"

"So you can help a mutual friend of ours."

"And who would that be?"

"Why, Dr. Spencer Reid, of course."

"How do you know Dr. Reid?"

"We're old friends, he and I. He doesn't like to acknowledge me, though. It really saddens me. But you know how it feels to be hurt by him, don't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sure it is. It's how I know you can help him. Because he likes you a lot. You're just the person to help him right now."

"You seem to know a lot about me. So you know I can't go help him right now. Whatever trouble he's having right now, helping him isn't worth risking his life."

"Oh I wouldn't put his life in jeopardy. Or yours. But, he is in jeopardy right now. And I think you are just the person to help him."

"And just what kind of trouble is he in?"

"I think he's about ready to start using."

"What do you mean using?"

"Oh, I forgot. You and the team don't acknowledge those issues out loud, do you? You just keep it all bottled up. Maybe that's why you didn't share your problem with them."

"That's none of your business."

"Your problems? Maybe not. Spencer's are though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm his friend. How about you? Are you his friend? Would you help him if you could?"

"But I can't. If I go near him..."

"No one will know."

"People will know."

"No they won't. I can get you there and back without anyone being the wiser."

"And how would you do that?"

"Are you willing to help?"

She sighed. "Of course I want to help him."

"Then put your gun away."

She hesitated.

"Come on," he said," do you really think I'm here to hurt you? Is that what the profiler in you says?"

She thought about it for a minute. She put her gun away, knowing it was a risk. "So how will you get me there without anyone knowing?"

"Like this." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Emily was no longer outside the cafe in Paris. Suddenly, she was in Reid's apartment at night. Emily looked around, and the man in the linen suit was nowhere to be found. None of this made sense. Was she dreaming?

She heard Reid's voice.

"Useless. You are just a bunch of useless words on pages." He was standing in front of his massive bookcase looking at all the books. "You are not helping."

"You know they can't talk back, right?" Emily could see Reid tense up when he heard her voice.

"You're not real."

"I'm as real as you are." At this point, she wasn't certain how true that was.

"No you're not. You're dead. You are not here."

Emily moved so she was standing in front of him. "Shall we test that?" She reached down and took his hand and held it up to her cheek. "It feels like I'm here. It feels like you're here too."

Tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We were too late."

"That wasn't your fault. I kept you in the dark. In my defense, I was trying to protect you."

He squeezed her hand. "You were the one who needed protection."

"Things didn't quite go as planned."

"I ... Emily ..."

"I've never seen you like this, Reid. Not even when Gideon left. Or JJ."

He closed his eyes. She could feel him try to marshal his thoughts. When he opened them, there was a mix of anger and sadness in them. "At least Gideon left me a note."

"I thought I would be back."

"But you're not. Not really. This is a dream or something."

"Who's dream, though? Mine or yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." She hugged him close to her. "I miss you. All of you, but especially you. I just want you to know, if it wasn't for Doyle..."

"Don't say it."

"If it wasn't for Doyle, I would have gone to that movie with you."

"Emily..."

"It will be okay. You can get through this. You are the strongest person I know."

"I'm not strong."

"Yes you are. To see all you've seen and not to be mean, that's strength. To face the terrible things you've faced and still be standing. You are strong."

Emily wasn't certain who started the kiss first. Maybe she kissed him or maybe he kissed her, but they were soon kissing each other with a passion neither of them expected. Emily didn't know if this was real or a dream, but at that moment she didn't care.

When their lips parted he said,"This is just a dream. This isn't real."

"It's real enough." Then she kissed him again. As they kissed, they made their way to his couch. He lay on the couch and she lay on top of him. They talked in between kisses.

"I wanted this," he said. "But I ..."

"It's all right. I'm here."

"But this is just a dream, right?"

"I don't what this is. But what if it's only a dream? When you wake up, it will still have happened. And when you feel sad, remember this. This moment."

"You don't have to worry about me forgetting it. Even if I didn't have eidetic memory, I would remember this."

"Good."

Suddenly Emily heard fingers snap and she was back in front of the cafe in Paris. The man in the white linen suit was in front of her.

"I was just expecting a little pep talk from you, maybe some closure. I wasn't expecting that at all. Maybe I'll arrange a repeat for you. But, as I promised, no one knows you were ever there. Not one minute has ticked by during your little meeting with Dr. Reid."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, no one of consequence. Like you, I have so many names. You can call me Archer."

"Archer?"

"It's as good a name as any other. Better than some I've had."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Eros. Kama. Cupid. Harvey."

"Harvey?"

"I'm actually rather fond of that one. Anyway, I'll see you soon." And with that he was gone. The last thing to vanish was his smile, just like the Cheshire Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N:I really appreciate the people who have reviewed as well as those who are subscribing to the story and have made it a favorite. This chapter takes place during the episode "With Friends Like These"_

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about you, Spence," Archer said. "You forgot to set the coffee maker timer again. That's not a good sign. Don't worry though, I brewed some." Archer was sitting in a chair in Reid's living room. Reid was doing his best to ignore Archer. "You can't ignore me forever."<p>

"You aren't real."

"Are you sure?"

Reid didn't say anything.

"The silent treat me really hurts Spence," Archer said. "I really wish I could convince you that I'm real. Because there's some things I could tell you. Things you would find useful."

"You aren't real though."

"How about Emily? Was she real?"

"She's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"She's dead."

"Did you see her body?"

"JJ told me."

"So, you refuse to believe that I'm real, when you can see me, but you'll take it on faith that Emily's dead."

"You're a delusion."

"And what about that booty call Emily paid you a few nights ago?"

Reid stiffened up. "I was dreaming."

"And now you're debating with a hallucination. Maybe you need a little therapy. You should definitely mention your trust issues."

Reid turned around and walked out of the room.

"I really resent being lumped in with your headaches and light sensitivity induced hallucinations. I'm not a Spencer Reid creation. I am a 100% original being. You hear me. I'm my own archetype."

Spencer Reid sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. He felt like he was losing his grip on sanity. If he didn't find a way to make these hallucinations stop, he was certain he would be institutionalized soon.

* * *

><p>A little while later on the other side of the world, a woman entered her apartment. Spencer Reid knew her as Emily Prentiss. Her landlord knew her as Gretchen Haupt, a citizen of Germany spending time in Milan. As she locked the door behind her, she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"I like this place Emily. I like Italy much better." It was Archer, sitting in a chair and his legs propped up on the coffee table. "Don't get me wrong, France is okay. But, I think too many people run away to Paris. Trust me, this is better."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too. I thought I would spend time with my new friend. I was hoping to get a better reception than Spencer's been giving me. Would you believe he still thinks I'm a hallucination? You have no idea how much that hurts."

"If you just appear out of nowhere on him too, I don't blame him. What do you want?"

"You know, some people actually like me. Some people greet me with open arms."

"Then go bother them."

"Fine, if you don't want to help Spencer no problem. I'll just leave you alone to figure out how the hell you'll track down Doyle." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Emily blocked his path. "Who said I was going after Doyle?"

"What else would you be doing here? Now, if I was you I wouldn't want to waste much time with Doyle. But that's me. So, if you want to abandon Spence, go ahead."

"I'm not abandoning Reid!"

"Well, he's there and you're here. He's trying to hold onto his sanity and you faked your death. Sound to me like someone abandoned someone else. And he needs some help right now."

"If I could help him right now, I would."

"Really?"

"Of course I would. In a heartbeat."

"That's better." Before she could say anything, Archer snapped his fingers. Suddenly he and Emily were in a police station bullpen surrounded by officers while the BAU were giving a briefing.

"What the hell?" The words were out of Emily's mouth before she could stop them.

"It's a police station. I believe we're in Oregon."

"And you don't think people will notice that we just appeared."

"Oh relax. They can't see us."

Emily looked at Reid, and saw the recognition in his eyes, accompanied by a look of panic. "But he can."

"Well of course he can. What would be the point if he couldn't? Hi Spence!" Archer waved.

Fortunately, the briefing ended soon after that. As soon as it was over, Reid left the bullpen.

"Oh, that is so rude," Archer said. He went after Reid. He was barely out of the bullpen when Emily slammed him against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" she growled.

"Emily!" Archer was clearly taken aback by Emily's actions.

"You say you're his friend..."

"I am his friend."

"Don't you know what he fears more than anything?"

"What does his fear of the dark have to do with anything?"

"That's not his greatest fear. He's terrified that he'll go crazy. That great mind all of us are in awe of...he's afraid one day it will turn on him. So, here you come appearing out of nowhere. No one can see you but him. You have me appear to him, and he thinks he's going crazy. You may think you're his friend, but right know you're acting like an enemy."

"I'm not Emily. I swear to you, I'm not."

"Prove it."

"How?"

Emily let go of Archer. "I'm going to calm him down. Then you and I are going to leave, and you are not going to do this anymore."

"But I need him to know some things. Important things."

"You're going to have to find a different way to tell him."

Emily walked away and found Reid in the bathroom. He was staring in the mirror, trying to decide how far gone he was . Seeing Emily in the mirror didn't make him feel better.

"Reid, don't panic."

"You're not real. You can't be real."

"Then I'm not. But you aren't going to crazy."

He squinted his eyes closed. He was trying to will himself better. That's how Morgan found him in the bathroom.

"What's going on kid?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell him, Reid," Emily said. "If you think you're losing it, then tell him."

"Emily," Reid said," not now."

"Emily? What does Emily have to do with this?" Morgan asked.

"I keep seeing her. I ...I'm losing it Morgan. I'm losing it."

"Reid, turn around and look at me."

Reid turned around and opened his eyes. He could still see Emily, but clearly Morgan didn't.

"Reid," Morgan said,"did you see her in the bullpen just now?"

"Yes." Reid said it in a whisper.

"That makes sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kid, we all miss her. And you're used to seeing her in bullpens. We're all going through it."

"Morgan you don't understand."

"Why, because you think you're going to end up like your mother? You think I don't know that? We all know that. And I promise you, I will keep my eye on you. If I think you're losing it, I promise I'll pull you out of the field at once. I've got your back. "

While Reid and Morgan were talking, Emily sneaked out of the bathroom. It was easy because Reid was focused on Morgan and Morgan couldn't see Emily. No one could, except for Archer. It didn't take log for Emily to find him.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

"That's it? You let Morgan do all the heavy lifting?"

"How the hell do you know what happened?"

"I know things. I mean, not like I know and see all, but close enough."

"It doesn't matter. I did what needed to happen. I got Reid to tell Morgan. Morgan will take care of him. He's a busy-body, but he means well."

"Not exactly what I was hoping was going to happen. I was hoping the two of you might resolve some issues."

"Like what?"

"Like that kiss from the other night. And what else you wanted to do with him."

"Well that can't be resolved right now."

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks I'm dead and that I'm just a grief induced hallucination. Now take me back, and leave him alone."

Archer snapped his fingers and they were back at her place.

"Well," Archer said, "we're back, but I'm not done with him."

"What do you want from him?"

"The only thing I've ever wanted, for him to be happy. I saw that kiss, you two are right for each other. Come on, are you telling me you don't want it?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. He thinks I'm dead, and it has to stay like that until Doyle's dealt with. So, if you want things to progress between me and Reid, why don't you help me with Doyle?"

"Sorry Emily, I can't."

"What's the matter? Are not all knowing and seeing enough to know where he is?"

Archer smiled. "It's not that. Like you Emily, I have rules I have to follow. I can only interfere to a point. Believe me, if it were up to me things wouldn't have gone this far. If I could do whatever I want, that tactical team would have found Doyle hogtied in the warehouse. But, I can't."

"Of course not. That would be useful. So what, it's okay for you to make people question their sanity but not to actually help."

"You know, there was a time when people just listened to me. People used to think themselves blessed when I showed up."

"Well, not anymore. Just leave, okay. And stop making Reid think he's nuts. He deserves better."

"I'll leave, but I don't promise I won't be back."

"Just leave him alone."

"Emily, no bullshit, do you love him?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Archer smiled. "That's progress."

"What?"

"You never would have even partially admitted your feeling before. This is good. I promise, from here on out Spencer Reid will have no reason to question his sanity. And I am going to rack my brain for a way to help you with Doyle."

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: This chapter takes place at the very end of the episode "With Friends Like These"_

* * *

><p>The team was flying back from Portland. The case was over, but Seaver was still going over the case file. Everyone else was in decompress mode, but she was still going over details about the unsub.<p>

"Careful Seaver,"Morgan said. "If you're not careful you're going to be reading those files in your sleep."

"I'm just trying to understand this. How he got like this."

"You won't find the answer there. This isn't just a behavior. He has a mental illness. He probably always heard the voices;it wasn't until the fire that there faces attached. With some people, we will never understand the how. You can drive yourself crazy trying."

"Does it get easier? Not understanding?"

"You always want to hope you can understand more. But if you're asking if you get to a point of having peace while doing it, just look at Reid."

Seaver looked over at Reid sleeping on the bench in the jet. He was smiling as slept, it was a peaceful, contented smile. Seaver looked over at Morgan, put her files away, and smiled.

Neither Morgan nor Seaver had any clue what Reid was dreaming about. They might be surprised to know he was dreaming about attending a masquerade ball. It was a dream he had several times in the past year.

It started out the same as always. He was in a ballroom, surrounded by people in formal attire, all wearing masks (including him). Reid watched couples dance with a mixture of fascination and envy. Then, someone said,"don't you want to dance Spencer?"

Reid turned around and saw a tall, lean man in a rabbit mask. He didn't have to see the man's face to know it was Archer. "I don't know how. Besides, everyone already has a partner."

"Oh, not everyone. Come on, I'll show you." Archer lead him to a woman wearing an owl mask. "Gretchen," Archer said, "I don't like to see you standing. Come on, why don't you dance?"

"You know I don't like to dance with strangers."

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves then."

"My name's Spencer."

Reid could see the woman smile beneath her half mask. "Call me Gretchen." She offered her arm and soon they were dancing.

After they danced for a little while, Gretchen said,"you're a good dancer. Do you got dancing very often?"

"No, never. But it's not hard, I mean, it's all math anyway."

She laughed. Not a cruel laugh, but a warm, friendly laugh. "I have a friend who says things like that all the time."

"Well, dancing is just moving in sync with music and music is just math. No one believes me when I tell them, but it's true. Mathematics is the basis of sound and sound itself in its musical aspects exhibits a remarkable array of number properties, simply because nature itself is amazingly mathematical." He paused for a moment, noticing her smile. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"People usually interrupt me or roll their eyes by now."

"No, I like hearing you talk like this. My friend I told you about? He goes on like that all the time. I love it, but there's not always time to let him. I wish I could tell him that."

"Why don't you?"

"It's ... complicated."

A few minutes later a bonged twelve times, and everyone took off their masks. Reid and Gretchen looked around.

"I guess it's time to take these off." Reid said. He removed his. When Gretchen removed hers, Reid dropped his mask. The woman who introduced herself as Gretchen was in fact, Emily Prentiss. She looked just as surprised.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Emily said. "This isn't just a dream."

"You think this is real? But that would mean..."

"Don't say it. Not here."

"But, if this is real then you're alive and that means..."

"If that were true, then you know I would only have done this to protect people. Including you. If Doyle thought I was alive, he would go after you and the team."

"We can protect ourselves."

"Yeah, because Hotch did a good job protecting himself from Foyet, right? That's why Hayley's dead."

"Emily...I ..."

"This is just a dream, Spencer. It's just a dream. You are having a dream about a girl named Gretchen and I..."

"Did you mean what you said? That you enjoy hearing my little tangents?"

"Very much."

"Do you know that some people believe dancing with someone is a good gauge of how good they are at sex?"

"Really? And what do you think?"

Reid's response was to kiss her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but a deeply passionate one. Emily didn't know how it happened, but somehow they ended up at her place.

Gretchen's place. Emily Prentiss doesn't exist anymore, right?

Except, it wasn't Gretchen's name Spencer called as Emily planted kisses all over his body. It wasn't Gretchen he kissed. It was Emily's breasts he caressed. And as they made love, it was Emily's name Spencer called out.

Neither Reid nor Emily knew if it was a dream or not. They didn't care.

Emily shifted in her bed, slowly waking up. She wasn't certain if last night was a dream or not. She reached over to see if someone was in bed with her. She felt no one else in the bed. It didn't even feel warm. So, it must have been a dream.

But she soon realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Emily rolled over and saw Archer sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought last night might need a little explanation. See, I thought about what you said before. So, instead of bringing you to see Spencer...I brought Spencer to you. He was taking a nice little catnap on the BAU jet while the two of you had your little interlude. Now that's what I call connecting. I knew I was right about you two."

"Is he..."

"He's mostly certain it was a dream. But, I think he might just think you could be alive. If he thinks about the dream he just had."

"He doesn't believe in dream theory."

"Well, I'll worry about that later. In the meantime, I have something for you."

"What's that?"

"Well, remember how I said I couldn't just tell you where Doyle was? Well, I remembered that I can give you a breadcrumb or two. So, here's my gift." He handed her a piece of paper.

She unfolded it, a long number was written on it. "What is this?"

"A bank account. He has several, but they all get money from this one. This is the money he used to finance his jail break and what he used to pay off Jeremy. And make no mistake, it was Jeremy who betrayed you. Not Clyde. Don't get me wrong, Clyde is a major tool. But he didn't betray you."

Archer stood up. "You should reach out to him. He'll be much more help than the people you were trying to meet up with at that party last night."

"Maybe. Not as much help as you've been." She held up the paper,"this is exactly what I was looking for."

"Well, I'm no Penelope Garcia, but I have my ways. Be good Emily. And if you need help, just ask. I'll be there. I promise."

"What are you, exactly?"

"I've been called so many things by so many people. God, monster, angel, demon, spirit, psychic phenomenon, pick whichever you want. But just know that I'm here to help. Always." And then, just before, he vanished.

Emily was left alone to consider her next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: Well, everyone can thank Lolyncut for this chapter. This chapter came as a result of our recent conversation._

* * *

><p>Reid came home a week later to find Archer in the living room.<p>

"I wondered where you were." Reid said.

"I was told I was making you think you were losing your grip on reality. Of course, I've always felt reality is something to be overcome. But that's me."

"I was surprised I didn't see you earlier. When Hotch did my grief assessment."

"Grief assessment? You mean therapy session. Or psych eval. Like when you were a kid."

"That's why I'm surprised I didn't see you there. Those counseling sessions I had after Dad left, that's when I first saw you."

"I could help you then. I would have been in the way with Hotch. Like I said, someone said I was doing more harm than good."

"Who told you that?"

"You know who."

"This is real, isn't it? You I mean."

"That's for you to decide kiddo. I'm just here so you don't think I abandoned you. I don't that. But, I can't help you anymore. I can see that time is past."

"I told Hotch that I thought maybe Gideon was right and maybe happy endings aren't possible."

"Is that what you really think?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"That's really sad. Me, I believe in happy endings. I hope you do too."

"What about Emily?"

"What about her?"

"What does she think?"

"You said she was dead, Spence." Archer said with a sincere look on his face.

"Maybe I was wrong."

"That's a big step for you. Not that long ago, you were certain she was dead."

"The problem is I want to believe she's alive."

"Careful what you wish for."

* * *

><p>It was nerves Emily told herself. That's why she was throwing up. She just relocated herself under another name, Eleanor Yannis. Now she was in Amsterdam, chasing down the account number Archer gave her. She was getting closer to Doyle.<p>

She hadn't reached out to Clyde. Not yet. The problem was she didn't know who she could trust. She could probably trust him. She could probably trust JJ. But reaching out to either one of them meant communicating through intermediaries she didn't trust. So, Eleanor was tracking this down. If it worked out, maybe she could find Doyle soon.

She was just so worked up. It was worse than when Doyle knew where she was. She didn't know why it was, but that's the answer why she was throwing up. It had to be.

Of course, another reason she was so worked up was that she never knew when Archer was going to show up. When she walked out of the bathroom, there he was.

"Are you throwing up again? Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Go away."

"You know, that is just not nice. In fact, it's hurtful when you say that. Period."

"What do you want?"

"I'm concerned."

"About what?"

"Well, first of all, you didn't take my advice. You're trying to do this on your own. Did you learn nothing from before? You tried to take Doyle out on your own, remember? Not only didn't you succeed, you had to fake your own death. Maybe you should try working with someone."

"I don't trust anyone else."

"What about Spencer? Or Hotch?"

"I can't involve them without putting them in danger."

"You really are a stubborn, hard-headed basket-case, you know that? No wonder you're throwing up every morning."

"It's not every morning."

"Whatever you say."

"It isn't."

"Right."

"Is it?"

"Pretty close."

"Archer, I couldn't be pregnant."

"Whatever you say."

"Listen to me, my only sexual encounter in the last weeks was with Spencer. What does that say, that my one sexual encounter was with a hallucination?"

"That wasn't a hallucination."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, that wasn't a hallucination."

"You said Reid was dreaming."

"He was."

"So, I was in his dream. He wasn't really in my bed."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sort of scooped you and your reality and put it in Reid's dream."

"Excuse me?"

"The physics are a little hard to explain. Basically, you, your place and the party you were at became part of Reid's dream. Then I pulled you out of it. So the sex you had was real."

"Exactly how real?"

"What do you mean? You and Reid shared physical intimacy. How much more real does it need to be?"

"Archer, I need a straight answer from you. Could I...in this situation, could I be pregnant."

"Huh. I never gave that any thought. It's possible. I mean, in doing what I did, Reid was as real as you were. I mean, if you killed Reid in the dream, he would have died for real. So, I guess it holds that if you two had sex you could be pregnant. It's still a bit of a long shot, but it could happen. It never has before, but ..."

"Then this could be morning sickness."

"Could be. Then again, I've moved you back and forth a bit. A little nausea isn't unusual."

"So much for a straight answer."

"You wanted to know if you could be pregnant. You can. I don't know if you are. But you could be."

"Can't you tell?"

"Nope. Not my area."

"No, you just threw us together."

"Hey, that's all it took. You two practically jumped each other. Obviously you two have been wanting this for a while. I just helped facilitate it."

"And you can't tell me if I'm pregnant?"

"Well, I could if I knew. Remember, I don't know all and see all. But close. In many of your possible destinies you are a mother. In many of those, you're a mother in the near future. So the time frame is right."

"Possible futures?"

"When you're born, you have an almost infinite number of possible futures. As you make choices, as things happen, those possible futures start to disappear until there is only one left. You at a serious crossroads right now. In the near future, you will either be alive and happy or..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you won't be pretending to be dead anymore."

"Which is it?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I don't know what will happen for sure and I don't know how any of your possible futures unfold."

"Then what good are you?"

"How's that bank account working out for you? You know, the one I gave you."

"True. Look, I appreciate your help. But knowing if I'm pregnant or not would be really helpful."

"Then see a doctor. Look, you're going to need to start trusting someone. You're going to need to accept help from someone besides me."

"Maybe."

"Trust me, life is easier when you let people help you."

"Do you want to help me?"

"Of course."

"Then do me one favor."

"Name it."

"Where's Doyle?"

"You know better than that. I can't tell you that. I can only give you breadcrumbs."

"Then at least ...look after Spencer."

"Should I tell him he could be a father?"

"No. He has enough to deal with."

"You know, if you think you're protecting him, you're wrong. And maybe he could help you."

"No. I have to do this my way."

"As you wish. But, if you change your mind, just call my name. Just call me and I will come and help you. As much as I'm allowed, I mean."

"Thank you. For everything."

"But I didn't give you everything."

Emily smiled, in spite of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>In a warehouse in Kansas City, Kansas a man was whistling as he was cleaning up his mess.<p>

The mess was created by him slowly torturing and killing a woman name Wendy Highmore. He had her body wrapped in plastic, ready to dispose of it. In the meantime he was slowly and carefully cleaning up all the blood. The act of cleaning was almost as rewarding as the act of killing for him.

What he didn't see, what almost any mortal couldn't see, was the soul of Wendy cowering in the corner. It was time for her to pass to the world beyond this one, but her soul was too traumatized to move one. Standing near her, trying to convince her to come with him was a fellow by the name of Specter Grimm. He was a Reaper, a being charged with shepherding departed souls to the next life.

He was having no luck. All he could get Wendy to do was cry and cower. Finally, Grimm gave up. He turned around and looked at the whistling man. "Did you enjoy yourself? Was that fun for you? Well, how about we make our own fun. Why don't I show you how much fun it is to be tortured yourself?"

Grimm started walking toward the men when he heard a familiar voice.

"You know better than that Mr. Grimm."

Specter Grimm stopped and hung his head. "Archer, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was stretching my legs when I felt a disturbance in the force. You know we can't intervene like that." Archer moved so he was between Grimm and the Whistling Man. "The last Reaper that did that exploded into a bunch of little pieces. Fun to watch, if you're a pyromaniac."

"It'll be worth it."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you let me handle it? I know some mortals that are experts at catching guys like this. One of them is a close personal friend of mine."

"You mean one of your special projects?"

"You say special project, I say friend. What does it matter?"

"Fine. Go ahead. Handle it your way. But be quick about it. This guys doesn't wait long between kills."

* * *

><p>Reid was surprised when he heard Archer's voice in the bullpen.<p>

"There you are Spence. Am I ever glad to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Really? That's how you're going to greet me? No, 'Hi Archer, it's good to see you?' or even 'Thanks for helping me lately.' If I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't like having me around."

"I ...it's just..." Reid stammered, trying to a find a way to explain to Archer it never felt good to see a recurring hallucination.

"Hey Reid," Ashley Seaver said," who's your friend?"

"You can see him?" Reid asked.

"Of course she can see me Spencer," Archer said. " After all, this time I'm real."

Archer turned towards Ashley Seaver, "Call me Archer. I'm an old friend of Agent Reid. And I have a case for you."

"Oh? Are you a detective?"

"Well, I'm not in law enforcement per se. But I am interested party. Maybe you could direct me to Agent Hotchner. I believe he's screening cases these days, right?"

Seaver was momentarily uncertain what to say to that."

"You know that isn't how it works, Archer." Reid said. "We need an invitation from law enforcement."

"Well, I was always bad at bureaucracy. Tell you what, why don't I talk to Hotchner, man to man. Let's see what happens. I think his office is up the stairs, right?"

Archer walked to Hotch's office, admit Reid and Seaver calling for him to stop.

Archer walked into Hotch's office and dropped his folders on Hotch's desk. "Good morning, Aaron, it's good to see you."

Hotch looked up at the strange man who suddenly appeared in his office. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm not important. The women in those files, though, they're very important. You need to get your team together. Kansas City needs you."

Twenty minutes later, Archer was in one of the interrogation rooms and the team found themselves in the conference room discussing their visitor.

"Who is he, Reid?"

"I don't know."

"He said you were an old friend," Seaver said.

Reid sighed. "It's hard to explain. The first time I saw him I was 10."

"Ten?" Rossi asked.

"It was after my dad left. Look, the truth is I always thought he was a hallucination. That's why I was surprised that Seaver could see him."

"How often have you seen him?" Seaver asked.

"Between the ages of 10 - 22? About 48 times. Mostly when I was in high school and college. But I've seen him 13 times since Emily died. This is the first time anyone else has ever seen him."

"What does he want?" Morgan asked.

"He says he has a case. He's maintains he's a benevolent being, here to help."

"Being?" Hotch asked. "Reid, are you saying he isn't human?"

"I'm saying he doesn't exactly follow the laws of physics we know."

Morgan sighed and put his head in his hand. "Kid, this isn't a sci-fi movie this is real life."

"Do you have a better explanation why my imaginary friend from childhood is currently in our interrogation room with a case for us?"

* * *

><p>At the same time the BAU was figuring out what to make of Archer, Emily was facing her own tough reality.<p>

She had taken a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. She didn't need Reid there to tell her those weren't 100% so she made an appointment with a doctor. Well, Eleanor Yannis had a doctor's appointment.

A couple days later, she had the results. She was pregnant.

For the second time in her life, she was pregnant and didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: There are two episodes referenced here: Damaged (from Season 3) and Legacy (from Season 2)_

Dave Rossi walked into the interrogation room and sat across from Archer. After some debate, it was decided Rossi would do the interrogation to try and figure out who this mysterious man was.

"David Rossi," Archer greeted him warmly," it's been a long time since we've worked together. Well, a few years, anyway. It's good to see you."

Dave had a puzzled look on his face. "We've never worked together. I've never even seen you before today."

"Oh, we didn't meet face to face. You're not that sensitive. Not like Spencer."

"Sensitive?"

""Not sensitive like being touch with your feelings. I mean psychically sensitive. Don't get me wrong, you're a little sensitive. If you weren't what I did wouldn't have worked."

"What do you mean, what you did?"

"I see you still wear the charm bracelet. It was nice of her to give it to you." He saw the puzzled look at Rossi's face. "Connie, I mean. Connie Galen. I know you haven't forgotten her."

Rossi looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. Connie Galen's parents were brutally killed many years ago. It was an unsolved that haunted Rossi for years. It was one of the things that prompted his return to the Bureau. A few years ago he closed the case. Connie gave him the bracelet after he closed the case.

"Why do think you kept hearing the sound of children crying for all those years? Someone had to keep reminding you about unfinished business. Mind you, I take no credit for what you did for them. Buy the house and taking care of it all those years. That's just going above and beyond any call of duty. Have you talked to them lately?"

Rossi realized he had lost control of the interview. He had to get it back. "You have Dr. Reid convinced you're something other than human."

"I have?" Archer sounded surprised. "This is the first I've heard of it. He keeps telling me I'm just a hallucination. It must be a new development. Well, does this mean you've read the case file?"

"We'll get to that. First, who are you?"

Archer sighed. "Why do people always focus on the least important details? I don't matter here. The dead women matter. The killer, matters. Have you even looked at the case file?"

"We're much more interested in you."

"As flattering as that sounds, I would rather you were interested in some dead women in Kansas City."

"We're interested in how you got the case file. And how you know about the victims."

"I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking. I'm actually here on behalf of a friend."

"Which friend is that?" Rossi was hoping for a name.

"A friend like you, Dave. Well, maybe more like Aaron. He's a real serious gentleman, called Specter Grimm."

"Specter Grimm?" It sounded to Rossi like a made up name.

"Yeah. He's what you call a reaper."

"Reaper?"

"As in Grim Reaper. They go around helping souls pass over. The thing is Dave, sometimes souls are so traumatized by their death, they can't pass over. Especially when they die ugly. When they're tortured. You haven't looked at the case file, have you Dave?"

"Why do say that?"

"Because I know you. If you saw what this ... what's the word you use...unsub. If you saw what this Unsub did to these women, you wouldn't be wasting time talking to me. You would be on a plane right now."

"No, we wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"We haven't been invited."

"_I'm_ inviting you."

"Someone from law enforcement. The police. The local Bureau office. Someone official."

Archer shook his head. "I expected better from you, Dave. Maybe Aaron would be hung up on the rules, but I thought you were better than that. How about the rest of you?"

"It's just us here. Just you and me."

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Dave. I'm not. I know they're all watching us. Looking for body language and micro-expressions. Trying to profile me." He sighed. "Fine. You want an invitation, I'll get you one. But you people need to not get so hung up on rules and protocol. It's important."

Archer stood up and walked to the one mirror. "The tricky part is finding a sensitive on the police force. They're kinda an over serious lot."

"Why don't you sit down?" Rossi said.

"No thanks, I've got to get going soon. I mean, I've got to arrange for the invitation." He snapped his fingers, as if a new idea entered his brain," hey that's it! Cal. Cal McGee, he's perfect. Hey Ashley, Ashley Seaver, are you listening? You are going to love Det. McGee. He's a nice guy, he' sweet, he's neat, he's detailed-oriented and he's got Daddy issues too. The two of you could compare notes. Aaron, I'm very disappointed in you. Spence, I'm glad you're starting to believe in me. Cal will be calling in a few days, in the meantime, why don't you boys and girls look at the case file."

Archer snapped his fingers and vanished.

A little while they were in the conference room.

"What happened in there?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Rossi said.

"It's pretty obvious," Reid said, "he actually is a paranormal entity."

"Come on Reid," Morgan said," I know you think he's your imaginary friend but it's impossible."

"So you think he's managed to trick me? That he's just human?"

"What could he be?"

"A god. Or a demi-god. An angel. Maybe a ghost of some kind. Maybe he's a collective manifestation of some kind."

"Reid," Hotch began, but Reid interrupted him.

"Can anyone explain how he vanished from the interrogation room?"

They looked at each other, not saying a word.

"Then it would seem all the empirical evidence points to him being a paranormal being. In any case, there's no reason for us not to look at the case file."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and not have so much time elapse between updates. I thank everyone for their patience and their reviews._

_This next chapter is mostly Reid & Prentiss with an appearance by JJ._

* * *

><p>A few days after Archer disappeared from the BAU offices, Emily regretted her decision to chase down the bank account by herself.<p>

It would have been safer to reach out to her contacts or at least JJ, but it would take more time. Time was not on her side right now. She was pregnant, which meant she had only a few months at best before she couldn't do this. She wasn't going to have this baby while in hiding. She refused.

So, she ran down the bank account. The person she paid to trace the account for wasn't as good as Garcia, but he was competent enough. In any case, she had a name and an address. It was a modest looking house, not Ian Doyle's style at all. He wouldn't be there, but whoever was there would lead her to Doyle.

Her plan was to stake it out for a few nights, then find a way to get inside. The problem was after the second night, as she was walking home, she was ambushed.

She heard someone call out, "Lauren Reynolds." She looked around instinctively and that's when the shooting started.

Fortunately she was able to get behind a car right after it started. The bad part was there were four men and they were all shooting at her. Then she felt it, a sharp pain in her shoulder. She was hit. She had to get out of here and to a hospital. She took a big risk and ran from the car to an alley. As she ran, though, she felt a bullet hit her in the thigh.

Then another.

Then she collapsed.

She could her the men come after her.

This was the end.

"I'm sorry Spencer," she said weakly. Then, a little louder she cried out, "Spencer...Spencer help me."

She wasn't certain why she was calling for him. It wasn't like he could hear her.

The men got closer, then she heard something behind her.

"FBI! Drop your weapons."

The men laughed. Then whoever it was behind her started firing at them. After the first man fell, they start firing.

Then they started running.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was in his bed when he heard Emily's voice. The last few days were more than a bit aggravating for him.<p>

Despite the fact that Archer vanished from the interrogation room while talking with Rossi, the team was still treating this as an elaborate hoax. Reid quoted Sherlock Holmes several times and advised,"we need to change theories to fit facts, not facts to fit theories."

Despite evidence that Archer was more than human, and despite the fact that the women in the case file were murder victims, Hotch ordered everyone to work on other cases. When Reid reminded him they had finagled invitations when they knew a case existed before, Hotch suggested Reid take a few days off. Reid let the matter drop, but that didn't mean he wasn't working on it on his own.

Tonight he had come home and just laid down on his bed, still fully clothed. He was drifting off, thinking about Archer and all the times he had appeared to Spencer when he heard Emily.

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

Sorry? Sorry for what?

Then he heard her cry out, "Spencer, Spencer help me."

Reid didn't even think, he just acted. He sprang off the bed, grabbed his gun off his night stand and walked out of the bedroom. As soon as he walked out of the bedroom, he found himself in an alley. He saw Emily on the ground, obviously wounded. He also saw three men approaching her.

"FBI!" he cried out. "Drop your weapons!" He hoped he sounded as authoritative as Morgan did, but he doubted it.

The men just laughed. Spencer could see words weren't going to be helpful in this situation. So, he took the direct approach and started shooting at them. Specifically, at the man on the left, who was the closest to Emily. Reid hit him in the knee twice, when the man fell to the ground, Reid shot him in the head. Then Reid started to shoot at the one in the middle. The other two men started shooting at him. Reid shot one in the arm and the other in the shoulder. At that point the men ran away.

The best thing to do, would be to chase after them. Except Emily was hurt on the ground, and Reid was the only one there.

He knelt down. "Emily, are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you call out."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Can you stand?"

"I don't know."

"Try."

He helped her to her feet. He draped her arm over him, and guided her back down the alley. Then they were in his bedroom. He got her on his bed.

"I'm going to call an ambulance."

"You can't."

"Emily you're hurt."

"Except Emily Prentiss is dead. You can't call an ambulance."

"Emily, who do you trust? Who can you tell that you're alive?"

"JJ. JJ knows."

"Okay. I'll call JJ then."

When JJ answered the phone Reid told her, "JJ, Emily's on bed and she's hurt. She's been shot and I need your help."

JJ sighed. She knew this was going to be tough on Reid. She hated lying Reid, but it was necessary. "Reid, Emily's dead."

"I know she's not. I know she's alive. She's with me. I'll put her on."

JJ was shocked to her Emily's voice say, "JJ I can't tell you how, but I'm at Reid's apartment. I've been shot, in the shoulder and the leg."

JJ was trying to figure out what was happening when she heard a voice behind her.

"Send an ambulance Jennifer."

JJ turned around, to see a tall, lean man dressed in a white linen suit standing there. A man she saw once before, when she was a girl. She moved the phone from her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back. Get them an ambulance. Don't worry, no one will know Emily Prentiss was here. I'll see to it. I promise."

JJ wasn't certain what was stranger, that Emily was in Reid's apartment or the man who saved her as a child was standing in front of her. She lift the phone up to her ear. "I'm sending an ambulance over. Don't worry, it'll be our people. Everything will be okay."

After she hung up the phone, she looked at the man named Archer. "What are you doing here?"

"What I always do, helping. Speaking of which, don't you have an ambulance to arrange?"

"You can't be real. You aren't real."

"I'm as real as that monster in the woods was. Come on Jennifer, you know despite everything you've been told there are monsters in the world. Some are human and some aren't. That thing that tried to kill you was the non-human kind. Emily was shot by the human kind. Now, she might bleed out if she doesn't get some help."

JJ called and arranged the ambulance. When she was done she looked and saw that Archer was still there.

"Did you have something to do with Emily being at Spencer's apartment?"

"I'm not entirely certain. Not directly, but ...actually I have no idea how she got there. I will find out though. Should I keep you in the loop?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: I'm in a bit of a pissy mood right now, so this is going to be a bit of an angry chapter. Sorry._

* * *

><p>Emily was admitted to the hospital under the name Phyllis Eddings. Reid was sitting with her when JJ came in.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked Emily. "And how long has Spence known about this?"

"You know, JJ, I'm right here. You can ask me about it. I'm actually an adult and everything."

"Spence, I'm sorry, but I'm under orders and Emily isn't supposed to enter the US without letting me know."

"Is that like I should be able to trust me friends?"

"Spence I'm sorry but..."

"Hey guys," Emily said," this isn't helpful right now. Spencer, I understand you're mad at JJ right now but she it wasn't her choice to do it. It wasn't mine either. JJ, I know I'm disobeying orders but I don't care. I'm not going to sit on my hands. Especially not now."

"What do you mean not now," JJ asked. "And how did you get here?"

"I'd like to know that too actually." Archer entered the room. "It's good to see everyone here. Emily. Spence. Jennifer." He turned to look at Reid. "I hope you can act like an adult Spencer and not waste time with recriminations aimed at Jennifer. I have a feeling you might be getting an important call soon."

"What do you mean?"

"The invitation. Det. McGee is busy scribbling in his notebooks, and has had several discussions with his captain. I think your team will soon have no choice but to take the case." He turned to JJ. "Jennifer, I am so glad to see you. I'm also very glad you were able to help, but maybe you want to not ask so many questions. As I recall, you don't like the answers when I'm involved."

"Do you know him, JJ?" Emily asked.

Before JJ could reply, Archer answered. "Oh, Jennifer and I are old pals. I knew her when she was a girl. I had the honor of saving her life once. Of course, she won't acknowledge it. Or else she would have to tell people why she's afraid of the woods. She would have to admit monsters are real. And just to be clear, I don't mean people like Foyet or Doyle. I mean fairy tale monsters who strike from the shadows and eat little girls."

"JJ?" Reid was surprised.

"So now that we've established that all three of you now know what to expect when I'm around, how about you two tell me how Emily got here. Because, my dear, the last I knew you were in Amsterdam."

"Didn't you do this?" Emily asked.

"Do what?"

"I called Spencer for help and he came."

"Called?"

"In the alley. I was shot and i called out for him and he was there."

Archer looked at Reid quizzically.

"I was in my bedroom. I heard her, and I when I walked out if my bedroom I was in an alley. When we left the alley, we were back in my room."

Archer cocked his head to one side as he regarded Reid. Then he shook his head. "That shouldn't have worked. That should be impossible."

Emily laughed.

"What?" Arched asked.

"You, who scoop people into other people's dreams, saying anything is impossible..." she shook her head in disbelief," that's just funny."

"That's how you know it should be impossible. I'm a much better judge of the impossible than you are. I'm the first to admit I don't understand all the physics of it, but you two shouldn't have been able to do any of that. At least, not without my help. But I have a colleague who understands it much better. I ask her what could have happened. In the meantime, Jennifer, why don't we leave these crazy kids alone."

He stood up. "Oh, wait a minute, Emily how did you get in trouble?"

"I was chasing down the account number you gave me."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

Archer sighed. "Didn't I tell you to get some help. You know, the sooner all of you start listening to my advice, the easier this will be. You're lucky you and Spence performed the impossible today. Or else you'd be dead for real."

With that, Archer left.

JJ looked at the two of them. "Emily, I'll be back soon. Just ... don't check yourself out. I'lll be back. And Spence..."

"Just go. Just go JJ."

JJ looked a little bit like a kicked puppy as she left.

"Spencer, she's just doing as she was told. The person who..."

"I don't want to know."

"Spencer," Emily began again.

"I know it's Hotch."

"What?"

"Now that I know you're real and JJ knows it. That JJ lied about you dying in surgery... Hotch did the grief assesments himself ... it's obvious. I don't care. I just don't care. I spent the last few weeks not knowing if I was having a psychotic break. So I think I'm allowed to be a little angry."

"You are. But JJ is following orders. I'm sorry. And ... I didn't thank you for saving me. However you managed to be there. I need to tell you something."

"No there's not."

"There is."

"No, Emily there isn't. I mean, yes I'm mad. But...I'm happy you're alive." His hand lightly stroked the back of hers. "I'm certain you're going to vanish soon, but I'm just happy you're here now."

"I don't think I'm going to vanish that soon. Archer didn't bring me here. I think what happened is because of something else. And that's what I need to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Archer said that because he scooped you into my dreams, the laws of physics are a little off. That's why it's possible."

"He just said he didn't think so."

"Not that. You see, I saw a doctor last week. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"And you're the father."

"What do you mean?"

"That night. That was first time in a long time. You're the only one I've been with."

"I...I don't know what to say. I mean ..."

Emily lifted her fingers to his mouth. "You don't need to say anything. I just want you to know, I was trying to find Doyle. I was trying to bring this to an end so I could come back. I don't want ... I want you with me. I was pregnant before, when I was a teenager. I had an abortion. But now..."

"You want to be a mother."

"But not just with anyone. The truth is even I someone else got me pregnant, I would want you to be the father."

"Emily"

"And don't talk to me about your father or our job or schizophrenia, okay I just... I love you. Okay? I just do."

"I was just going say I love you and ... I don't how good a father I can be. But I want to try."

"Good."

_A/N: Okay, so maybe it wasn't that pissy._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N:This isn't a Reid/Prentiss chapter, but does lay some groundwork for stuff that will happen later on._

* * *

><p>While Reid and Prentiss were having their discussion about parenthood and pregnancy, JJ was walking out of the hospital. She knew she had to call Hotch and tell him that Emily was somehow here. She wasn't going to call him until she was physically outside of the hospital.<p>

She was so preoccupied, though, that she didn't notice the man watching her. He was dressed all in black, from his shirt and tie down to his pants, socks and shoes. He was sitting in the lounge and was about to get up and follow her, when Archer sat down next to him.

"Well as I live and breathe, if it isn't my old friend Frank Nemo. You weren't going anywhere were you Frank?" Arched put his hand on Nemo's shoulder. "Maybe after Jennifer? You remember Jennifer, the little girl you tried to eat once? When you had a different body?"

"I have a message from the boss."

"Boss? I don't have a boss. I don't even have people. You ought to remember, you were there."

"I meant my boss."

"Oh. You mean Hunter Blaylock? That makes more sense. And here I was thinking you wanted another shot at eating Jennifer. I wouldn't recommend it. You don't have the body for it anymore. More importantly, though, she's not a frightened little girl. She's got a lot more steel in her now. She might end up eating you."

Nemo let a noise that was a combination of a laugh and humph. "You think these ridiculous meat puppets are so grand. They're nothing. I would have thought you would have learned that by now."

Archer let out a tired, exasperated sigh. "Really Frank, I guess you didn't learn your lesson. The last time you gave me problems I broke your body and chased you to the pit to grow a new one. Should I repeat the process?"

"Talk as tough as you like. You're all alone, with no one to help you but the meat puppets. If you don't watch it, you're the one you's going to be broken."

"Is that what Blaylock sent you to tell me?"

"You interfered and that's why that woman in there is still alive. She's supposed to be dead."

"Says who? You? Your master and his fellow darklings? I hate to break it to all of you, but none of you are in charge of people's fates. If she was supposed to die in that alley, then she'd be dead. But if it makes you feel better, she will be dead soon enough. Not today, mind you but soon. Sometime in the next 30 years or so I think."

His brow furrowed. "You better make that 50."

"You better back off, that's what the boss says. Or you will regret it."

"You tell that slithy tove that if he has anything to say to me, then he should do it face-to-face. If he has the testicular fortitude to do it, that is. If not, then he should bugger off. You too."

"You arrogant little piece of shit. Maybe these pathetic little meat puppets are impressed with you, but you forget...I've seen real power and what it can do."

Archer shook his head and laughed derisively. "You think you've witness power and strength? Trust me old boy, all you've ever seen are flyspecks tormenting other flyspecks. If you want to real wonders, watch these folks here. Trust me."

"I said what supposed to. Do yourself a favor and stay away."

"That sounds more like doing you and your master a favor. That just doesn't sound like something I would do. Do try to keep out of trouble old boy. I'd hate to break to pieces again."

"Didn't you get enough punishment the last time?"

"I didn't lose anything I miss. Now, toddle off before I break you pieces on general principle."

Nemo got up and walked away. He had stepped only a few feet away when Archer spoke again.

"And Frank, stay away from all of them. Especially Jennifer. Or not even the Gray Lords can save you lot from me. Of course, if you want to step out of this reality, we can duke it out unrestrained. If you've got the guts for that."

Nemo clenched his fist and walked away.

"I really didn't think he did," Archer said to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, JJ was on the phone with Hotch.<p>

"We have a problem, Hotch. It's about Emily."

"What's wrong?"

"She's here."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's here. In DC. She's been moving around in Europe, apparently, trying to track down Doyle."

"That wasn't the arrangement."

"Did you think she was just to going to stay still in Paris, Hotch?"

"I was hoping."

"There's more. Spence knows. In fact, he's the reason I know she's here. He called me because she was hurt."

"What are you saying?"

I don't know how, but somehow they have been in contact with each other. There's something else I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how. Have you been contacted by a man named Archer?"

The silence on the other end of the phone was palpable. "Yes," Hotch said in a tight voice.

"He was at the hospital. Did he bring you a case? Because he said ..."

"What do you know about him JJ?"

It was her turn to be quiet. "It's going to sound strange Hotch, but I've met him before. When I was a kid. Hotch he ... "

"Don't tell me over the phone. I'll meet you someplace. Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"I'll meet you there."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: I'm apologize to the many people following this story for the long lapse since my lapse. I'm in the midst of an oppressively strong storm of writer's block. Anyway, I went through and corrected some typos in the previous chapters._

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was not in a good mood.<p>

Some people thought he was never in a good mood,but that was not the whole truth. The whole truth about Aaron, like the truth about most of us, is that he was a complex person. He had an outward persona of being very serious, because he thought that was the best way to be an effective leader and agent. There were many times he let his guard down with friends and family. His problem was that years ago, his family walked away from them. He always thought, or at least hoped, that it was a temporary condition. Then Hayley, his ex-wife, was killed by George Foyet. So, Aaron was raising his son Jack alone.

So, there were two Aaron Hotchners; the serious, intense agent, and the loving, gentle father. He told himself he was happy and content with his life. He had control of his world.

Then the man named Archer appeared.

Aaron had already started to worry about Spencer Reid's sanity and well being. Reid actually thought this Archer was his imaginary friend from childhood. This stranger knew things about all of them he couldn't or, more to the point, shouldn't know. Hotch had a sense this Archer was something, no someone, different than anyone the team had ever encountered.

What bothered him most, though, was there was something familiar about Archer. He just couldn't figure out what.

On top of all of this, Emily was back in the US.

Emily.

If he was being honest, part of the reason Hotch was upset was guilt over his decision to fake her death. At the time, it seemed like the best thing to do for everyone's protection. Hotch saw how it wore on everyone, especially Reid. But he still believed it was the right thing to do. With Emily dead, Doyle would undoubtedly focus on looking for Declan, and that's how they would catch him.

It would work, if Emily kept a low profile.

Apparently she hadn't.

But what was she doing here now? And why had she gone to Reid? And who attacked her? Was it Doyle's men? And what did any of this have to do with Archer?

All these thoughts swirled in his head, and put him in a bad mood by the time he arrived at the hospital.

When he got there, JJ was out front waiting for him.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain, exactly."

"You said you know Archer."

"When I was kid," she said. "He doesn't look like he's changed. I mean, it doesn't look like he's aged at all."

"What happened?"

JJ paused. She recognized the tone of Hotch's voice, it wasn't what she expected. She expected to hear Hotch the drill sergeant grilling a subordinate. Instead he was using the gentle tone his used when interviewing survivors and families' of victims. That gentle tone of voice was one of the only reason she would tell anyone the truth about Archer.

"He saved my life as a kid."

"How?"

She hesitated. "It's going to sound strange."

"Well Archer vanished in the middle of an interrogation, we still don't know how. I don't see how anything can be stranger than that."

"When I was a kid I was almost eaten by a monster. I would have been, except he killed it."

"A monster?"

"It looked like a dragon, or at least what I always imagined dragons would look like. Then he appeared out of nowhere and killed it."

Hotch was trying to process what she was telling him. In spite of what he told her, he was having a hard time believeing any of this. "How did he kill the monster?"

"With arrows. He shot it in the eye and it broke apart." She paused for a moment, and studied his facial expression. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's….a little stranger than I thought it would be. I mean, if anyone else told me that, I don't know if I'd believe them. The truth is ever since Archer walked into my office a few days ago, it's just felt like things stopped making sense."

"That's how I felt after it happened. No one believed me as a kid. My parent took me to a shrink, so I stopped telling people. I'd almost forgot it happened, then he appeared in my house tonight. Right while I was talking with Spence."

"He's here? And Emily?"

"It's hard to explain. Somehow she got here from Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam?"

"She was tracking Doyle and she got shot."

"In Amsterdam? How long ago?"

"Maybe an hour ago."

"Then how did she get here?"

"I don't know. Spence said he heard her and …"

"Heard her where?"

"In his apartment."

"Here. In the US?"

"I know how it sounds."

"I suppose Archer's behind all of this."

"I don't think so. He seemed genuinely surprised by all of this. I think it wasn't him doing it at all. He seemed to think Reid and Emily did it themselves."

"How could that be possible?"

"The same way a dragon could appear at a Church campground in Virginia."

"Are they still here."

"I think so."

"Let's go talk to them."

They walked into the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The next few chapters are going to spent in this hospital._


End file.
